In The Middle
by Minh-Night
Summary: Kagome loses Inu in the final battle. Broken and Torn she runs right into the arms of his brother. but Can she learn to love him without feeling betrayal to Inu? And what happens when Inu is brought back from the dead? In the middle she chooses who?


AN: I've decided to write and new story. Although I do love my other ones. This one is going to be a different one. It's going to be original I think, Uh...... well anyways this is the story. Don't flame I'm begging you.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly enough I don't own any of the characters. Why me!" wah wah wah wah. I'ts just not fair.  
  
Chapter One Losing You  
  
The war had finally come. It was truly inevitable. The grounds were filled with blood and damaged trees. Every where you'd looked it was hell. They had won. That was truth enough.  
But what you gain there is something you must lose. In the middle of field the red color of blood surrounded a girl from the future and half demon from the past.  
  
"Inu....Inuyasha" He opened his amber eyes they were still bright. Every last bit of coldness that had ever been seen in them had vanished. Totally gone. All that was left was pure love, trust, kindness, and strength. His once silky silver hair lay matted and drenched in his own blood.  
  
Kagome rose her hand and left it on his cheek. Her hand shaking as her whole body seemed to be shivering. She rubbed the pad of her thumb against his cheek. Stroking her thumb to soothe him.  
  
"Kagome......I....I" She pressed as finger to his lips. A motion for him to be quiet.  
  
"Inuyasha don't speak you need your rest. You'll make it you'll see." She said tears welling up in her brown orbs. Her own voice sounding desperate.  
'His skin it's growing more pale.'

She thought. Inuyasha stared at her and shook his head. He took his bloodied claw hand and held her hand in his own.  
  
"Kagome......I'm sorry I never.....treated you like I should have." Kagome tears went unnoticed by her as they fell down her creamy skin. She bit her lip as he stared at her. He rose his hand to her cheek and smiled.  
  
_'Please don't Inuyasha. Please don't say you love me what will I do if I lose you now.'_

Kagome's mind pleaded. She knew that he wasn't going to make it. That he was going to pass. And never come back.  
  
It wasn't that hard to notice this breathing was getting choppy. His chest was slowly falling and rising and his heart was slowly stopping it's beating rhythm.  
  
"Kagome......I love you....... With all.......my heart.........please wait for me." His last words left from his mouth. Kagome cried. As she let her tears fall and keep falling.  
  
"Inuyasha please don't die..........please I love you too. YOU CAN'T DIE Inuyasha!"  
  
His amber pools widened and a smiled played upon his lips as he breathed in one more breath.  
  
_'Good Bye Kagome.'_ He closed his eyes. And released his last and final breath.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? INUYASHA?!" Kagome screamed as she held his limp form. She shook him and kept shaking him. But he did not wake. His pool of golden sunshine eyes didn't open.  
  
She cradled him to her chest rocking back and forth on her knees. Stroking his hair. A insane smile playing and on her chapped lips.  
  
"He's not dead. He's just sleeping." Her voice quivering. Sango and Miroku walked towards them to see Kagome and Inuyasha. They heard her words. Shippo holding on to Sango.  
  
Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulders."  
  
"He's gone Kagome let him go." She whispered softly. Kagome threw off Sango's hand. Pure hatred shinning in her eyes.  
  
"He's not dead Sango don't you dare say that." Sango's eyes wide with hurt and disbelief.  
  
"Kagome-Sama please listen....." Miroku tried but Kagome tore her ears from his words.  
  
"He's not dead!" She screamed. Miroku walked up to her and pulled her body from Inuyasha's as he fell to the ground. Kagome struggled and screamed.  
  
"Let me go Miroku. I've got get Inuyasha help let me go!" She wailed as her tears kept on falling of her face.  
  
"Kagome-chan you must calm down."

Sango said but Kagome kept struggling against Miroku's hold.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed and broke free from his arms.

Kagome picked up Tetsigua and began running. Running till she knew that she was out of her fellow friends sight. The clouds turned dark and grey She kept running. No matter how bad her breathing was getting and ach in her side got.  
  
The drops of rain began falling as they hit the ground. No less than three minutes and the rain started to pour hard. She Her clothes began sticking to her lean figure as she ran.  
  
Her heart thumping fast and her stinging as her tears mingled with the rain. She failed to notice and rather large root of a tree in front of her. Her foot connected with it and she fell to the ground.  
  
Her hands fisted in the dirt she lay there. Not really moving. Kagome turned so she was on her back.  
  
"why Inuyasha.......Why?" She asked the tiredness of running had finally caught up with her. She Couldn't understand. Her vision began getting blurry and her last bit of strength was almost gone.  
  
She felt something hover over her body. She squinted her eyes open to see amber eyes and silver hair.  
  
"Inu......yasha?" She whispered. Before she lost all conscious. The young man picked Kagome up and held her over his shoulder. He stared at her. She looked a complete mess.  
  
He was getting blood all over his hiaori and armor. He had two swords on his waist. He noticed the tears that streaked his face when he saw her.  
  
But what caught his attention was blood. Not just her's but his brother's as well. The aura of his brothers had vanished. That had only been the reason why he was traveling through his brother's forest.  
  
Now he knew why.  
  
(AN: know this I would have ended it here but it was just to short if I did.)  
  
When he reached his home he walked slowly inside to be greeted with a young girl.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama you came back! Yay! Who is she?" She asked confused but happy all at the same time. The little girl had dark black hair and some of it tied in a small ponytail her eyes were a dark chestnut and her she always seemed to be smiling.  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"  
"Yes Jaken what do you want?" Sesshomaru asked his voice bored and laced with annoyance.  
  
"Who is the filth of a human you lord-ship." The green toad asked. Sesshomaru stared at her ignoring his question.  
  
"Jaken send for a maid and get her a room. Make sure you leave out some clean clothes." Sesshomaru ordered. He turned to walk away.  
  
"But Sesshomaru-Sama........."

"Do you dare not obey me?" Sesshomaru asked his voice daring him to say yes. Jaken shook his head and bowed before Sesshomaru and quickly went to go tell a maid.  
  
"Sesshomaru-Sama? Can I be with her when she wakes up?" Sesshomaru sighed and knelt in front of Rin.  
  
"Would you like to be her little helper when she wakes up?" Rin smiled and nodded happily. He smiled at little.  
  
"then it is done go one and be with her when she wakes." Rin skipped with the maid who was carrying Kagome up the stares. When they reached the room Kagome was laid in a beautiful bed.  
  
The bed was carved with details of Youkai and flowers on the beautiful mahogany. The sheets were snow white. Kagome's raven hair was sprawled around her. The room had a wardrobe and chair in the corner of the room. A kimono lay on the base of the bed.  
  
Rin sat in the chair her head on her arms which were supported by her knees.  
  
Hours seemed to had passed and Kagome still had not awoken. Rin lay sleeping in the corner her eyes shut.  
  
Kagome's body stirred in the bed. But her eye didn't open.  
  
_'I don't remember the ground being this soft._'

Kagome thought she let her eyes flutter open to a white ceiling. She stretched to see the sky over out the window. Her eyes were wide with surprise to Rin in the corner.  
  
'Why am I here?' She wondered then like a ton of bricks the memories hit her hard.  
  
Inuyasha's mangled body. Sango and Miroku trying to calm her. Her eye became void as she lifted her knees to her chest. And pain of tears fell from her chocolate orbs. She cried till she woke Rin up.  
  
Rin silently walked over to Kagome's bedside. Kagome's felt so helpless. She needed Inuyasha and his words. She needed to hear them again. "Rin wants to know why you are crying." Kagome turned her head. Her face tear streaked. Her eye brows drew together. Rin took out a small handkerchief and dabbed Kagome's tears away.  
  
"There you look much better now." Rin said smiling as she finished wiping the last tear away.  
  
"What's your name?" Kagome asked softly. Rin smiled.

"My name is Rin what is your's?"

"Kagome."

"like your name me go tell Sesshomaru-Sama your awake." Kagome took a moment to register that.  
  
'_Sesshomaru?_' before Kagome could ask anything Rin was already out the door. Kagome went to the window. Her small feet padding against the ground as she look out her window.  
  
It seemed the sun had come out in her time of sleep. She turned to see the Kimono placed at the base of her bed. She ran her hands over the silk kimono. She looked at herself in the a mirror. She looked like a complete mess.  
  
She had dirt all over her. Her hair was more than just messed up it looked like a jungle and she had scratches bruises and gashes all over her once perfect body. Blood stained her school uniform. Not that there was much left of it.  
  
She walked back over to the window and face the green earth. And beyond it she could see Inuyasha's forest. She felt more tears rise within her brown pools.  
  
"Inuyasha........ come back to me" She whispered softly.

* * *

AN: Ok please read and review I know it seems a bit weird at the moment. But trust me it will be cool. This is my first ever Sesshomaru/ Kag fic to so please don't flame if I do something wrong.


End file.
